It is known to test the suction strength of an energized upright vacuum sweeper by inverting it, and by laying a piece of cardboard over its rug nozzle for testing by vertical lifting. But it is not known to construct a tester which (1) is light-weight for easy handling and for economy of manufacture, (2) is rigidified by integral upstanding ribs to prevent test-defeating edge bending, (3) has marginal flanges to prevent lateral displacement, and (4) has a smooth-sided block-shaped handle to prevent a too-firm removal grip thereon. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a tester.